Guide:Ninja Gaiden (Xbox)-Chapter 6
Our young adventurer starts off in the courtyard of the monastery (where the former blob resided). Turn around; open the two chests in the mushy grass to reveal a Life of the Gods, and a Great Spirit Elixir. Use the Save Statue as well to note down your progress. Enter the stairwell, and go upstairs. Open the chest above for an Elixir of Spiritual Life, then you'll have to fight off about 8 Bats in the catway above. Cross the walkway, then jump down to the stairwell, and go down. If you need to buy anything, there's a Muramasa Statue down below. If I were you, I'd buy at least 5 Spiritual Life Elixirs for later on. Head outside, and you're going to meet your first new enemy - a zombie. DO NOT confuse these with the Skeletal Zombies. About four of them will pop out of the ground. They look sort of like brown/red roots of a tree, however, they attack is small combos. Most of their attacks are predictable, and they lunge forward. The easiest way to kill them is to simply block their combos, then retaliate with your own fury of blades. Careful though, they do have excellent dodging skills. Once you've killed them all, open the chest to the right for an Elixir of Devil Way. Go to the front portion of the courtyard, and open the Monastery Gate. A bolt will be removed, and you'll now be in the Monastery Inner Gate. Kill the three surrounding zombies, then proceed back into the Monastery. It's better to unlock this door for now, in case you need to come back here later. Use the Save Statue to your right, then go inside the Monastery's Front Door. This is where it starts to get interesting. Once inside, climb either flight of stairs. Open the chest between both stairways for an Elixir of Spiritual Life. Run up towards the altar, and you'll now be in Altar Hall. You'll have to face 2 Floating Fiends (new type of enemy), along with 5 Zombies. Floating Fiends look sort of like ghost with giant scythes. They have teleportation skills, and a powerful physical attack. They'll also cast a magic spell which lights up on a circle on the ground, then slices you when you step on the circle. The easiest way to finish them off is to do an A + Y attack (slice through them), then quickly lay down a few hits. When they teleport, quickly block (as they'll attack you from behind), or roll under them. Floating Fiends can summon Zombies at will, so it's best to focus your energy on them. Once they're dead, check a lower left cove (by three pillars) for a chest which contains an Elixir of Devil Way. Go up to the altar, and press X. *Those without faith will be doomed to wander the depths forever. Apparently, we're going to need some object to place on the altar to get by.* Look to the lower right cove of the room for a small wooden door (behind three pillars). Enter the door to a narrow room. Proceed into the next door. You'll now be in the Monastery's Archive. It's basically the library of every traditional medieval church. Unfortunately, you'll be forced to battle 2 Fiends, along with zombies as well. Again, use the same strategies from before, and use the library walls for enhanced attacks. The door and metal grate should unlock after all enemies have been eliminated. Look along the bookshelves, and press X to pluck out the blue books. There are (4) History of Vigoor books I recommend you read, just to provide some background information to the storyline. The fourth book is on the second floor. There's also another book on the Emperor, Lord of All Creation. Once you're done browsing through the periodicals, go up to the second floor where the six glass cases are. Smash the cases with your sword, and press X to take the item inside. Here's what each glass casing contains: _______ ___________ |Golden | |Incendiary | |Scarab | |Shuriken | ______ ________ |Empty | G L O B E | Empty | |______| | | _______ __________ |Stone | |Spiritual | |Tablet | |Life Elix.| - Here's some new information on what you should receive. Golden Scarab #1 is located in the upper left casing. You'll receive a new projectile weapon - the incendiary shuriken. You can now break fragile walls by tossing one at them, or use it as an explosive weapon (much like the pesky black ninjas). Please note that you're limited to only 15 for your ammunition, but more can be gathered by purchasing them from Muramasa (100 Essence a piece). The Stone Tablet section is the Right portion, and now all you're missing is the left portion. The GLOBE has no known function, as of right now. Once you're done picking up the scraps, go around to the edge of the second floor of the archive. The camera view should "shift" slightly to reveal a ledge above. Perform a flying bird jump off of the book case to reach the above area. Grab Golden Scarab #2 on the corner of the ledge. Now you're on the third floor of the archives. Run around till you see a cracked wall. Toss an incendiary shuriken to blast the wall, and clear the path to freedom. You'll have to deal with 2 Floating Fiends, along with 4 Zombies, so get use to killing them. Once they're dead, enter the door, and you'll now be on the third floor of the Monastery (along the roof ledge). Go to your right, and drop down on the horizontal beam below. The chest near the end has a Great Spiritual Elixir. Jump back to the main location from before, and now jump to the far right chest (behind the metal fence). You can find an Elixir of Spiritual Life in that one. Proceed to the left side, and jump on the parallel horizontal bar. Inside the item protector is a Great Devil Elixir. Finally, Golden Scarab #3 can be found on the far left location behind the metal grating. Once you're done collecting the goodies, enter the door opposite of the one you came from. You'll now be in the Monk's Room. Read the book on the table. *On the 27th day of the 12th month, blah blah blah...Apparently the emperor gave him an item he has treasured so much that he placed it in a safe. At the end of the entry is Left, Right, Right, Left.* Also, check the placeholder to the right of the desk for the Raptor, Deity of Sentiment. Go to the safe (looks like a button along the wall), and press X. You'll now be brought to a screen which shows the safe dial in the center. The safe system works like this. X - Acknowledges a selection for a # B - tries again L - hold down to turn safe lock to left R - hold down to turn safe lock to right The password to the combination is: 2 7 1 2 Left, Right, Right, Left To input it in the safe, hold down the Left Trigger until the dial hits the number 2. Press X to acknowledge the number, and a blue light will beep on. Now, hold down the R trigger until you reach the #7. Again, press X. Hold the R trigger down until you hit #1, press X. Hold down the L trigger till you hit the #2, and press X. Once all four buttons are blue, the safe will open to reveal the Book of Eons. Before you can leave though, some sacred guardians will attack you. Take care of the 2 Floating Fiends and zombies, then the door will unlock. Head back, and jump down to the altar statue. Press X to place the Book of Eons on the altar. A coffin above the altar should slide open. Run up to it, and select "Yes", to jump down. Ryu will then jump down to the Underground Cemetery. _______________________ \ Underground Cemetery } Fight off the 4 bats that attempt to kill you, then grab Golden Scarab #4 off the ground. Check the nearby ninja body for some Incendiary Shuriken ammo. Save your game via the nearby statue. Enter the narrow hallway, and you'll be inside the Hall of Doom. The following area is very reminscent of the Indiana Jones movie, but I'm sure you get the picture. Inside the narrow hallway is a giant "unstable" stone. Run the other way, and toss an incendiary shuriken to blast the hole away. Unfortuantely, you'll also erupt the unstable boulder to follow in your place. Start sprinting away from the boulder. You'll first have to deal with three spike pits, each of which get progressively longer. Wall run and jump to get longer distances on each jump. Three pillars will also fall down. Simply run under the adjacent edges where space is available. Finally, you'll have three more pits to dodge (careful though as one of the spike pits is partially extended/retracted). Once you make it to the end, Ryu will grab a hold of a nearby beam, and the boulder will plummet to eternity. Swing across by pressing A when your momentum is directed forward. Save your game via the nearby statue. You're now in the Great Babel Hall. Open the nearby chest for a Great Spirit Elixir. Now, you can either slowly but surely walk down the spiral stairwells, or use a nearby gateway, and drop down a bat hole. Keep walking down till you reach an area where two metal gates are (along with an old dusty altar). You'll have to deal with roughly around 5 Zombies, so keep your guard up, but ensure their deaths. Once they're dead, go down the left doorway, and you'll see several flying bee zombies. Personally, I'd use your windmill shuriken if you have it handy, and simply slash them with that. Jump to the bottom of the bee room, and ensure that you kill all of them. Before leaving though, search one of the corners, and do a flying bird jump to reach the ledge above. Golden Scarab #5 is located on this small ledge. Head down the pathway, and continue down the spiral. Save your game via the nearby statue, and you'll notice a large base chain at the bottom of the chasym. Kill the 5 zombies near the base chain, then continue down the nearby doorway. You'll start to notice that little tombs are carved into the wall. When you round the first corner, Golden Scarab #6 is located in one of the lower right tombs. Proceed forward, and you'll now be in the Tombs of the Eon. There's going to be a lot of bats. Quickly take care of them all, then jump down the ladder shaft. Open the chest at the end of the pathway for an Elixir of Spiritual Life. Continue forward till you reach a room with a giant switch in the middle. Jump in the air, and press Y to perform a flying downward slash. *Ryu's sword should jab into the switch, causing for it to depress. The elevator will start to lower down to the depths of...the undead.* Five zombies will drop down from above in order to ambush you. Quickly fend them off as they're nothing new, just an old stack of papers. Once the elevator reaches the bottom of the shaft, open the door. Head on through, then look to your right. Check the chest for the Vigoorian Flails (thanks to Donald Grames for correcting me on this). These are one of the most interesting weapons you will receive in the game. They're basically two short scythes connected together to form a nunchaku-type object. Once you're awed to death, continue down the hallway. Open the door, and proceed towards the cup in the center. Suddenly, you'll be ambushed by roughly around 15-25 bees. Quickly equip your Vigoorian Flail, and fend off the vial creatures. Most of them can be killed within a matter of seconds thanks to your new weapon. Once they're all dead, we'll be presented with a very enjoyable cutscene. *Just when Ryu thought that was it, centipedes will start to jump down from the ceiling above. Suddenly, the catepillars start to land inside the bodies of dead creatures, and this resurrects them. Ryu is now surrounded by about ten blood-hungry undead souls.* - Congratulations, you just met Skeletal Zombies. These creatures aren't too hard to kill if you focus on your objectives. Skeletal Zombies are slow, but have a tremendous grapple attack if you fail to accomplish one task. Before fighting them, perform the A + Y move (where Ryu slices through them while in mid-air). Use this move to decapitate the creatures, then FIGHT them much like any normal creature. Skeletal Zombies carry large weapons, but they usually only swing them once in a while. Now that they have no heads (they're practically blind), keep slashing them, and they'll eventually die. Use their essence to combine for ultimate attacks which will make the battle much easier. After you've killed all 15 zombies, quickly grab the Holy Grail cup on the pedestal. You better get outta here in a hurry, otherwise you'll be a pile of bones. The door will unlock once you've finished off the remaining skeletal undead. Our new objective is to head back to that old dusty altar above, where you can place the Holy Grail cup. Head back out the door, except you'll now be greeted by a hallway full of Skeletons. You can fight these creatures if you wish, but I preferably ran past them, and avoided the arrows as well. Once you reach the end of the hall, open the door to get back onto the elevator. Slam the switch to go up, except a few skeletal zombies will drop down. Eventually, they'll also stand on the inner switch (which prevents the elevator from going up). Kill them, then slam the switch again. Once the elevator reaches the top, climb the ladder shaft you jumped down before. Run back out to the base chain shaft, and here comes the challenging part. There are several zombies near the base chain (which I usually ignore). However, as you continue up the spiral, there's eventually an area with three Skeletal Archers. You can either: --) Attempt to arrow down the archers --) Jump across, avoid/block the arrows, and leap to safety --) Jump across, kill one archer, jump to the next, kill one, repeat --) Toss 3 Incendiary Shurikens per skeleton (thanks to Samir Cherian) I personally combined steps 2 & 3. I leaped across, killed the first archer, then wall runned & jumped, and finally seeked shelter from the previous arrows. It's challenging because by now you're probably low on arrows (and it takes about 3 to take an archer down - thanks to Samir Cherian). The archers respawn if you kill one, but fall all the way down to the bottom of the chasym. If you need health, go down to the base chain area, and kill some zombies for blue essence. Once you make it past the archers, go to the top of the spiral and save your game via the statue. Go left into the bat room from before, and you'll have to take down several bats. Now comes some tricky jumping. Go to the corner ledge (where you found the scarab from before). Now, do a flying bird jump, and leap up to the ledge. Jump from the ledge, and wall jump up until you reach the next ledge. You should now be under a small stone pillar, but there should be a stone opposite of you. Jump to it. Look to your left for another ledge. Do a wall run, and jump only once (continue to run along the wall). You should drop off next to a chest. Open it up to receive a Life of the Gods. Head back to the center stone walkway, and repeat the wall-run, jump, run technique to reach the area above the middle stone pillar. Once you're there, simply jump across to reach the stone hedges (you leaped down to reach the bee room) from before. Hobble your way up, and go back to where the Old Altar was. Press X to place the Holy Grail on it. *Right when you expect peace and tranquility, the opposite happens. The 4 candles surrounding the altar light up, but so does the gigantic creature that was laying in the center of the shaft. Apparently, the Holy Grail gave the creature life. It's time to take that life back.* & -------------------- =& ~= LEVEL SIX BOSS | Skeletal Dinosaur | DIFFICULTY: ** =~ & -------------------- =& ~ This boss is actually considered to be one of the easier bosses in the ~ & game for the pure and simple fact that he's predictable. However, the & ~ reason why he's so hard is because you don't have any potions. By this ~ & point in the game, most people have hardly any health (due to the pesky & ~ zombies). First of all, the Skeletal Dinosaur has five different attacks.~ & He can tail whip you (when positioned with hind legs). You may dodge this& ~ by simply jumping over it once, then jumping over as the tail comes back.~ & He can perform a tremendous bite move (if facing you with his head). Roll& ~ to the side of the screen, and go nowhere near the center. He'll also ~ & perform limb attacks, such as an arm swing, or leg kick. Finally, his & ~ most used attack is a ranged bone toss, where he launchers sharp bones ~ & at you with extremely high speeds. The easiest way to defeat the boss is & ~ to position Ryu fairly far away from the legs. You must attack the four ~ & limbs of the boss, until the bone coverings fall off. Use your windmill & ~ shuriken, and constantly toss it at the limbs. This is much easier than ~ & attempting to get in close, and attack manually. Keep your eyesight & ~ focused on his main attacks, and avoid the head/tail attacks. If you do ~ & not have the Windmill Shuriken, use ninpo magic, and burn the legs. You & ~ can swipe at them if you wish, but many of his attacks will hit you. Roll~ & out of the way of the bones projectiles as he increases their speed. & ~ ~ **************************************************************************** * Alternative method of defeating Skeletal Dinosaur (thanks to FloFlues) * **************************************************************************** * If you're low on elixirs, and simply don't have the ninpo or life to * * spare, try this technique. Use the flying sparrow attack (forward jump + * * Y), and use it in a side-to-side motion to attack the limbs of the beast.* * It drains his health fairly quickly, and only leaves time for a few * * attacks on his part. Retreat whenever he attempts to bite at you, or * * swipe with a nearby limb. Watch out for the tail whip as well. This is a * * better approach, than trying to get in close, and use a long combo. The * * bone shards might catch you when you land from one of the flying attacks,* * but it's still useful for people out there with a lack of potions. * **************************************************************************** *Once all the bone sheaths have been cracked off of the creature's exterior shell, his body weight is too much to support for his tiny limbs. The creature will plummet to the depths of the undead hell. When the strange beast lands, it places a crack in the wall, where small amounts of water seep through.* Category:Guide